jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Arabian Thoroughbred
The Arabian Thoroughbred is a horse breed available in Star Stable: The Winter Rider and Star Stable Online. Description "The Arabian Thoroughbred is one of the most famous breeds in the world. They are lively, friendly, and very intelligent. The Arabian Thoroughbreds are descended from the horses used by the Bedouins that believed that their horses were a sacred gift from God. Arabian horses are muscular with small, strong hooves." - Gen 1 Description - Star Stable Online "The Arabian Thoroughbred is one of the most famous breeds in the world. They are lively, friendly, and very intelligent. The Arabian Thoroughbreds descend from the horses used by the Bedouin tribes who believed that their horses were a sacred gift from God. Arabian horses are muscular with small, strong hooves." - Gen 2 Description - Star Stable Online Colors, Pricing, and Locations Generation 1 The Gen 1 Arabian Thoroughbreds were first teased on SSO's news board December 17, 2013 and were released December 18, 2013 in three colors. An additional two coats were released January 29, 2014, with two more released February 19, 2014, another on November 12, 2014, and a final coat was released January 27th, 2016. OMArabBy.png|Bay (Old Model) OMArabBk.png|Black (Old Model) OMArabBr.png|Brown OMArabBrLprd.png|Brown Leopard OMArabC.png|Chestnut (Old Model) OMArabDpG.png|Dapple Grey (Old Model) OMArabFCRbcno.png|Flaxen Chestnut Rabicano OMArabP.png|Light Flaxen Chestnut OMArabLG.png|Light Grey (Old Model) There are nine Gen 1 Arabians, each costing 710 SC. They can all be found at the Ferdinand's Horse Market: * Bay * Black * Brown * Brown Leopard * Chestnut * Dapple Grey * Flaxen Chestnut Rabicano * Light Flaxen Chestnut * Light Grey Generation 2 The Gen 2 Arabians were first released June 7, 2017 in three colors, with an additional three released July 5, 2017. NMArabBk.jpg|Black (New Model) NMArabChryBy.png|Cherry Bay NMArabC.png|Chestnut (New Model) NMArabDpG.png|Dapple Grey (New Model) NMArabBy.png|Dark Bay NMArabLG.png|Light Grey (New Model) The Gen 2 Arabian cost 969 SC each and are found in the following locations: * Black - Fort Pinta * Cherry Bay - Goldspur's Mill * Chestnut - Goldspur's Mill * Dapple Gray - Silverglade Equestrian Center * Dark Bay - Firgrove * Light Grey - Silverglade Equestrian Center Trivia * Around the February 21, 2018 Wednesday update, the Brown Gen 1 Arabian went missing from the game due to a bug in Ferdinand's Horse Market's programing. As of the September 12, 2018 Wednesday update, this has since been fixed. * Despite being named Arabian Thoroughbreds, there are no Arabian registries that recognize the breed by this name. There are two likely explanations ** Arabian Thoroughbred is the long name for the breed known as the Anglo-Arabian ( a cross between an English Thoroughbred and an Arabian), and the two breeds may have been confused with one another when being translated from Swedish to English. ** Many languages do not differentiate the term "purebred" (full blood) and "thoroughbred" despite purebred meaning "any breed of horse whose dam and sire are the same breed, and thoroughbred meaning "a specific breed of horse used generally for racing." Thus many languages call the breed the Arabian Purebred. Sweden is one such language and when translating the game from Swedish to English, the translation team may have mistakenly translated "Arabiskt Fullblod" (Arabian Purebred), to Arabian Thoroughbred. * The Brown Leopard Gen 1 Arabian, is technically a fictional color, as purebreds do not carry any leopard (Appaloosa) modifier genes. * The Gen 1 Arabian Thoroughbreds have two special mane styles. One is straight, the other is wavy. * The Gen 2 models of the Arabian Thoroughbred have one special mane style. * The Arabian is known for their ability to flag their tails due to the high carriage of the tail bone. Category:Star Stable Category:The Winter Rider Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horse Breeds